The Mistress of Darkness and Konoha's Hearts
by xmostlyunreal
Summary: This story is about a girl that has a demon inside of her. Similar to Naruto's but the main character's demon was formally a human. The girl moves on as a ninja while her younger sibling takes a role as the preistess. No longer wanted, the girl moves to-


_My demon is the darkness that can withstand any light._

_She bred from the pure hatred that was used against her._

_That hatred grew and she eventually put upon bounty._

_The men of the temple left to go find her one night._

_That was the same night she came._

_She wore a long black robe, covering her face. The demon knocked on the door and weekly yelled, "Help me." My mother ran to the doors and opened them. There sat the demon on bounty, in front of our temple. Wounds on her arms and legs from katana's. Some arrows were on her back, piercing through her chest. She slowly lifted her arm out and repeated, "Help."_

_My mother was hesitant but ran to her. She called the other women and they all ended up healing her. When she got better, she thanked them and was on her way. My mother blocked her way. "You are a demon. We need your power." The women started to corner her and she ran around the temple. She ran into the nursery where my sister and I were. As she locked the door, she turned to see us._

_My sister ran behind me. "Who are you?" I asked confidently as I took one step forward. She looked around hesitantly and saw no window. She closed her eyes and when they opened they were blood red but they were strained and hollow around the sockets. She whispered something under her breath and looked at me. "What?" I asked again._

_The demon took off her hood and showed her raven black hair. A fan like symbol worn around her neck was shown as she bent down to her knees. She took a scroll from her back pocket to lie on the floor. She got an ink pen fro m nowhere and started writing some sealing jutsu. She then called one of us over. My sister cringed so I walked towards the demon._

_The demon took out her left hand where her name was engraved in Japanese characters, "Kurai, Mistress of the Darkness" I gave her my right hand she observed. She pressed her hand around my arm and then Japanese characters started to slowly and painfully appear on my pale skin. The characters said, "The Darkness' Keeper". She stared at me and smiled. I took my hand away and rubbed it, as if it could do any good from the heat sensation. She then hit my stomach, unexpectedly. My sister screamed and footsteps were heading this way. The demon started to disappear. "I'll be watching you." She whispered. My mother threw the door open as she held a katana in her hand. My sister ran towards my mother and they hugged. I was still on the ground holding my stomach. From that day, I felt different. My breathing was uneven and my heart was beating twice as fast. My mother and sister walked to me. They just looked down and did nor said a thing. They knew something that I did not grasp the concept of earlier._

_Instead of letting me practice the way of the priestess, they made me fight. Fight like one of the boys, I indeed became more aggressive with the male species and have a non lady like mouth. The next five years of my life was full of bloodshed and training. They called me the "Second Mistress of the Night" because my missions were only done at night, and just like the __**real**__ Mistress, I hid from the world. My parents separated me from my sister. I haven't heard from her in years…_

"_I feel something."_ I thought as I drew my sword. The sound of the wind blowing was uneasy because that meant one thing, whatever I felt was watching me, waiting for my next move. I turned around anxiously and walked towards the gates of Konoha. I stopped to hear the wind blow again but finally I heard branches move and one twig snap. I looked at a nearby tree and ran to the top. Whoever was watching me was well aware and jumped into the city of Konoha. I put my sword back into its pouch and ran for the person. We went through merchants, springs and three markets. I knew that if I caught his scent, I could track him down easily. "_Hmmm…"_ I smelt him. His scent was right behind me, I turned to see a blonde boy staring down at me with a confused expression on his face.


End file.
